Honor Moore
Honor Moore (born 1945) is an American poet, memoirist, playwright, and editor.Honor Moore b. 1945, Poetry Foundation. Web, Aug. 21, 2018. Life She is the author of 3 collections of poems: Red Shoes, Darling, and Memoir; 2 works of non-fiction, The White Blackbird and The Bishop's Daughter; and the play Mourning Pictures, which was produced on Broadway and published in The New Women’s Theatre: Ten plays by contemporary American women, which she edited. She is the editor of Amy Lowell: Selected poems for the Library of America, and co-editor of The Stray Dog Cabaret: A book of Russian poems, translated by Paul Schmidt. She lives in New York City, and teaches in the graduate writing programs at the The New School and Columbia University School of the Arts. From 2005 to 2007, she was an off-Broadway theatre critic for The New York Times. She is on the editorial board of the literary magazine The Common, based at Amherst College, and published work in the debut issue.http://www.thecommononline.org/about Recognition Moore has received awards in poetry and playwriting from the National Endowment for the Arts, The New York State Council for the Arts and the Connecticut Commission for the Arts and in 2004 was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship. The Bishop's Daughter, a memoir of her relationship with her father, Bishop Paul Moore, was named an Editor's Choice by the New York Times, a Favorite Book of 2008 by the Los Angeles Times, and chosen by the National Book Critics Circle as part of their "Good Reads" recommended reading list as well as a finalist for the 2008 National Book Critics Circle Award for Autobiography. Publications Poetry * Memoir. Chicory Blue Press, 1988. * Darling. 2001. New York: Grove Press, 2001. * Red Shoes - Poems. New York: Norton, 2005. Plays *''Mourning Pictures''. Non-fiction * The White Blackbird: A Life of the Painter Margarett Sargent by Her Granddaughter. New York: Viking; Norton, 1996. * The Bishop's Daughter: A Memoir. New York: Norton, 2008. Translated * Tastima Nasrin, Revenge. New York: Feminist Prss at CUNY, 2010. Edited * The New Women's Theatre. New York: Vintage, 1977. * Amy Lowell: Selected Poems. Library of America, 2004. *''Poems from the Women's Movement''. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Honor Moore b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *After Ariel: Celebrating the poetry of the women's movement by Honor Moore in the Boston Review * See also her theater review "Theater Will Never Be the Same" published 1977 discussing feminist theater ;Audio / video *Memoir and Poetry by Honor Moore on Poems Out Loud *Audio: Honor Moore reads "Disparu" from Red Shoes *Honor Moore read her poetry at the Poetry of Rage Readings produced in 1974 by the Westbeth Playwrights Feminist Collective ;Books *Honor Moore at Amazon.com ;About *Honor Moore Official website Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American essayists Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Women essayists Category:Women screenwriters Category:The New School faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:Moore family